El Alma Dentro de Mí
by The Old Flamon
Summary: Takuya sufre por la pérdida de sus mejores amigos, pero unas presencias le dan esperanza
1. 1 Un pasado que persigue

Al fin, Yamato! Ya era hora que escribas un fanfic en español.

Yo: Jeje… Bueno, acá tienen este nuevo fanfic, "El Alma Dentro de Mí".

Quería escribir una historia de Frontier, ya que no hay muchas nuevas últimamente, y porque es mi temporada favorita :D

Voy advirtiendo, la historia va a ser un dramón. (Pobre Takuya, lo que se le espera)

Ahah, y como siempre, no van a haber OCs.

Los nombres van a ser los del los del dub ingles (Ni idea si cambian en español)

Digimon no es mío. Si lo fuera, Haru y Yuujin ya estarían casados con hijos. ;3

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Takuya despertó ese día con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Había tenido una pesadilla, el mismo sueño que todos los días tenía, sobre algo que prefería ni pensar.

Bajó a desayunar, donde su hermano menor, Shinya, trataba de consolarlo. Nadie lo entendía a Takuya, ni siquiera él mismo. El doctor lo había diagnosticado con depresión, por causa del… accidente.

Ya los días parecían mas oscuros para el muchacho; Sin energía, sin alegría, llenos de soledad.

Ese día era un Sábado. Todas las semanas Takuya iba a visitar a sus amigos, a pedirles disculpas por lo que no pudo hacer… Salvarlos.

Apenas termino de desayunar, se cambió y partió hacia su destino.

Por el camino, los paisajes que podía capturar con los ojos lo llenaron de recuerdos, de nostalgia. Las calles por las que él y su grupo de amigos solían caminar, recordando sus varias aventuras en el Mundo Digital, los buenos momentos por los que pasaron, sus planes para el futuro.

En el tren , Takuya recordó aquel momento en el que su duda a si mismo lo había convertido en la forma Rookie de su espíritu, Flamon. Si no hubiera sido por sus amigos, no se hubiera dado cuenta que ser un guerrero era su destino.

Al llegar a la parada de tren, Takuya empezó a caminar hacia el cementerio donde encontraría a sus cinco mejores amigos. Dentro, se podía encontrar una tumba larga, decorada con flores, velas y… Fotos de sus amigos.

Takuya se arrodilló frente a la lápida, llorando. Recordó lo que había pasado ese día tan cruel, hace exactamente un año:

 _Era Sábado, y el grupo andaba por la ciudad. En un momento Tommy vio un cartel con la publicidad de una película que todos querían ver, por lo que decidieron ir a la siguiente función en el cine mas cercano._

 _Iban a llegar tarde, por lo que Takuya, el más energético y veloz de los guerreros, se apuró, yendo unos metros a la delantera de los demás. Koji, su mejor amigo, iba poco mas atrás._

 _Pasaban por unas vías de tren, cuando JP se quedó sin aire, tal como Zoe y Tommy. Kouichi se quedó con ellos, para descansar un poco de tanto correr._

 _Koji, que había desarrollado un leve sexto sentido luego de ir al Mundo Digital (cosa que los demás no), se alertó al ver a los cuarto guerreros cansados parados en las vías de tren. Parecía como que estaba recodando algo… oscuro._

 _"Apuren, chicos! Vamos a llegar tarde!" Takuya gritó, pero fue interrumpido por el sonar de bocinas. Bocinas de tren._

 _Koji rápidamente corrió hacia el grupo, queriendo empujarlos para sacarlos de las vías, pero, ya era muy tarde. Poco después que Koji llegara a los otros guerreros, el tren los…_

 _Se puede decir que esa fue la ultima vez que Takuya viera a sus amigos._

 _El guerrero de fuego se secó sus lagrimas y tocó la lápida._

"Si tan solo hubiera sido yo, no ustedes…" Se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo!

Cualquier pregunta o crítica es bienvenida.


	2. 2 Una luz que guía el camino

Enserio necesitaba escribir algo triste. El final de Digimon Universe, la música deprimente que me gusta escuchar y el dramón que vi anoche me dieron ganas de seguir la historia, así que acá tienen :3

 _Cursiva_ \- Significa voz en la mente o pensamiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Una luz que guía el camino**

Takuya volvía a su casa. Estaba en el autobús de regreso, y muy pensativo. Su mente estaba llena de remordimiento y nostalgia. Veía a la gente salir y entrar, pero el se quedaba, ya que la parada cerca de casa era una de las ultimas. Se sentía pesado, le dolía el pecho, su corazón estaba repleto de oscuridad...

 _'La luz siempre estará contigo, Takuya.'_ Una voz familiar lo llamó en su cabeza que le llenó los ojos de lagrimas. No... No podía ser él. Simplemente no era posible.

"K... k... Koji?" Estas palabras se le escaparon al niño de flama. Su cuerpo... se sentía mas ligero, con mas energía, sentía una luz en el corazón.

Mientras tanto un niño que sentaba a su lado lo ojeaba con mirada rara.

 _'Tanto tiempo sin verte, Taki...'_ La luz en su pecho salió para formar una presencia transluciente luminosa en frente suyo, en forma de su viejo mejor amigo.

Takuya lo miraba, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo ¿Como podía ser real? ¿Es que era solo su imaginación? Miró a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía haber notado al ser de luz parado en el pasillo del autobús. Es más, le echaban miradas extrañas.

 _'No pasa nada, calma. Puede que los demás no me vean, pero vos podes y yo te puedo escuchar. Dentro tuyo; Puedo escuchar tu alma.'_ Koji lo miró con una sonrisa triste que le rompió el corazón a Takuya.

El autobús se paró en la siguiente parada, la anterior a la de la casa de Takuya, y la mayoría de la gente dentro salió. Solo quedaron unas tres personas, por lo que dejaron a los dos amigos un poco de privacidad.

 _'Koji... ¿Me podés escuchar así?_ ' Takuya pensó, y el guerrero de luz le asintió. Luego este último se sentó al lado de Takuya.

Takuya alzó la mano y trató de tocarle el hombro a Koji, pero lo único que sucedió fue que siguió de largo. Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Koji.

 _'No... Estas realmente... Acá...?_ ' Takuya preguntó lentamente. Koji bajó la mirada.

 _'Lo... Siento. Se que esto debe ser duro para ti, pero necesitábamos, todos nosotros, despedirnos. Era lo mejor, para nosotros, y para ti._ ' Koji murmuró con dificultad.

' _Despedirnos_...?' Takuya miró la nada; se lo veía enojado. "No... No puedo despedirme!" Gritó y se fue rápidamente del autobús en cuanto este abrió sus puertas. Empezó a correr, con lagrimas en sus ojos, y la luz del atardecer brillaba en ellos.

' _Takuya_!' El espíritu del niño lo llamaba. Aparecía y desaparecía tratando de alcanzar a su amigo con corazón latiente.

Al llegar a su casa, Takuya fue corriendo a su habitación y se encerró allí. Su madre se preocupó frente a la actitud de su hijo, pero el padre le dijo que era necesario tiempo solo para el chico.

Takuya agarró su almohada, y la llenó de lagrimas y lamentos, mientras la abrazaba. Su mente no dejaba de imaginar lo horrible que sería despedirse por última vez de sus... mejores amigos. ¿Cómo es que Koji no pensó en lo que le dolería ello? ¿No era el su mejor amigo? ¿No iba a estar con él para siempre?

' _Si, siempre estaré contigo.'_ Una mano transluciente le tocó el hombro por detrás.

"Déjame solo" Takuya balbuceó. De alguna manera, sintió a la mano tensarse.

De una mano apoyada pasó a ser un abrazo. ' _Y nunca lo olvides. Siempre estaré dentro tuyo, Takuya._ ' Su remera se llenó de lagrimas cálidas y brillantes que se desvanecían en pequeños brillos, que flotaban a su corazón.

"Per... perdón Koji. Se... que es difícil para vos también." Takuya dijo entre sollozos y se dio vuelta para devolverle el abrazo, de alguna manera, sintiéndolo. Pero no lo sentía como uno común, sino que lo percibía como energía. Una energía que lo llenaba de alegría.

Después de unos minutos que sintieron como horas, la madre de Takuya lo llamó a comer. Él no quería dejar el abrazo, pero esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente tenía hambre.

Koji alzó la mirada y le dijo ' _Ve, vos tenés que comer._ ' Takuya lo miró temerosamente.

"Pero... no te irás... ¿No?"

 _'Me voy a quedar.._.' Koji seguía viendo la cara de preocupación de su amigo ' _Mirá, si querés, te puedo acompañar, pero vamos.'_

Toda la cena Koji se quedó, en un costado, viendo a su amigo comer. Takuya se sentía un poco culpable, porque sabía que Koji ya no podía comer, y que lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

Su hermano vio su cara de preocupación y que su mirada siempre se dirigía a la esquina de la cocina, donde, aunque no sabía, estaba Koji.

"Takuya, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó. Éste se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando y lo miró.

"Si si! Estoy perfecto." Takuya le dirigió una sonrisa, una de las que Shinya no había visto en tanto tiempo. Mientras tanto, Koji lo miraba, orgullosamente.

Al tiempo que Takuya terminó de comer su comida, tan rápido que su familia se sorprendió, él fue a su cuarto, Koji siguiéndolo por detrás, y serró la puerta.

"Perdón…" Takuya le dijo a Koji.

' _Sonreíste. No sabes lo que algo tan simple como una sonrisa puede hacerle a alguien. Deberías haber visto la alegría de tu mamá.'_ Takuya se lo quedó mirando. Era verdad lo que decía 'Bueno, _¿Vamos a dormir ahora?'_

El guerrero de fuego se cambió y se metió en su cama. Koji se recostó en el sillón que estaba en frente de la cama. Al apagar la luz, se lo podía a ver al niño de luz tan brillante como la alegría que sentía Takuya.

Su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta con él. Y la luz no lo molestaba, sino que lo relajaba. Era tal como si Koji fuera su ángel guardián.

 _'Ey, Koji_ ' Takuya pensó, sabiendo que podía escucharlo _'¿Cómo llegaste acá? Tipo, ¿Cómo pudiste aparecer?'_

 _'Nosotros seis estamos muy conectados. En muchas maneras, pero sobre todo, espiritualmente. El habernos convertido en los Guerreros Legendarios hiso que, tal como ellos estaban conectados entre sí, nosotros también. Aún Kouichi, habiendo ido al mundo digital en forma espiritual, desarrolló un gran vinculo con las almas de los demás…'_ Koji hiso una pausa para ver a su mejor amigo, quien estaba escuchando.

 _'Cuando… Nosotros cinco te vimos tan triste, nos sentimos culpables.'_ Los ojos de Takuya se agrandaron al escuchar esto. ' _Culpables de no habernos despedido adecuadamente. Y sabíamos que nuestra… perdida te había pegado fuerte. Nos dolía verte así, entonces decidimos visitarte. Pero, sabíamos que no podríamos visitarte otra vez después de esta.'_

Koji veía una leve lluvia empezando afuera _'Por eso arreglamos algo. Cada uno te visitaría cuando mas lo necesites. Y,' Sonrió suavemente 'Me ofrecí a ir primero. Ya no podía soportar el no poder verte, Taki.'_

Takuya se sorprendió frente a esto. El Koji de antes era mucho mas reservado la hora de hablar de sentimientos. ¿Acaso la muerte cambia a la gente? ¿O simplemente ya no lo importaba lo que los demás pensaran sobre él?

 _'Gracias, Koji. De veras, gracias.'_

* * *

Capítulo dos terminado.

Espero que les haya gustado! :D


End file.
